


Sick Days Aren't Always Bad Days

by Bi_disaster_writer



Category: S.W.A.T. (TV 2017)
Genre: Adorable Teasing, Caring Chris Alonso, Caring Victor Tan, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Multi, No beta we die like my soul after Jessica left, Poly Relationship, Sick Character, Sick Chris Alonso, Sick Jim Street, Sickfic, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 01:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30115056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bi_disaster_writer/pseuds/Bi_disaster_writer
Summary: Jim Street does not get sick. Ever. It’s just one of those unwritten laws of the universe. The sun rises in the East. Babies cry. Luca is an amazing cook. And Street does not get sick.
Relationships: Jim Street/Victor Tan/Chris Alonso, Stran
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Sick Days Aren't Always Bad Days

Jim Street does not get sick. Ever. It’s just one of those unwritten laws of the universe. The sun rises in the East. Babies cry. Luca is an amazing cook. And Street does not get sick. Which means on the off chance that he does contract some sort of bug, it hits him hard. 

So when Street woke up that morning feeling like he had got hit by a truck that was on fire, he knew he was in for a rough day. His head was pounding, his throat was aching, and he somehow felt hot and cold at the same time. He groggily reached his hand out in search for one of his partners, but came up empty-handed. That was weird. There was always at least one person in bed with him. Even though Tan annoyingly liked to wake up for early morning work-outs, (even on Saturdays, the mad man), Chris absolutely hated mornings and would always be the last one up. 

He grabbed his phone off of the bedside table and checked the time. 11am? Well that explained it. He never slept that late. He closed his eyes for another minute before he forced himself to get out of bed and he padded into the kitchen. He wrapped his arms around himself as he walked. Was it always this cold? He entered the kitchen to see Tan messing around with something on the stove while Chris sat at the counter nursing a cup of coffee. Based on how alert she looked Street knew it was at least her second cup. 

“Well look who finally decided to get up!” Tan exclaimed as Street plopped down onto one of the counter stools. He rested his arms on the counter and buried his face in them as Chris and Tan shared a concerned look. He heard shuffling off to the side before he felt Chris’s hands land on his shoulders and her lips gently pressing into the top of his head. He allowed himself to indulge in the affection just for a moment before he sat up. He was not sick. 

Once he lifted his head up Chris cupped his face in her hands and planted a sweet kiss on his lips. He melted into the contact before Chris pulled away and looked at him in concern. Before he could stop her she placed the back of her hand against his forehead. “You’re burning up,” she claimed. 

“What?” Tan asked, as he turned off the stove and came over to them. 

Street lightly shoved Chris’s hand away. “I’m fine,” he said, shaking his head. “I just need some coffee.”

Tan gave him a look. “You know, coffee is really bad for you when you’re sick. How about some tea?” Street glared at him, but with the flush of the fever it looked more adorable than intimidating. He laughed and kissed his forehead gently. “I’ll get your coffee.”

“Ew, don’t kiss him, he’s full of germs!” Chris teased, ruffling his hair. 

“I’m not sick,” he claimed again, pouting this time. 

“Sure you’re not babe,” Tan replied. He brought over the coffee and placed it in front of him. Street wrapped his hands around the warm mug as he took a sip. He sighed as the warm liquid slightly soothed his throat. Despite the caffeine in the drink and the late wake up, he struggled to keep his eyes open. Tan grabbed his elbow and gently pulled him up. “Come on, I think it’s time you head back to bed.”

Street shook his head. “M’not sick, he denied again. Although the way he was leaning heavily on his boyfriend didn’t help his argument. 

“At least go lay down on the couch,” Chris reasoned. Street nodded and the two of them led him into the living room. Tan laid him down on the couch while Chris grabbed a blanket to throw on him. They turned to leave after they got him comfortable, but were stopped when he grabbed Tan’s wrist. 

“Wait,” he said. He hesitated, seeming embarrassed to ask for what he wanted. The trio had been working on being more vulnerable and open with each other, which was difficult for all of them. So Chris and Tan waited patiently while Street got out his request. “Will you guys sit with me?”

“I thought you weren’t sick?” Chris asked, raising her eyebrow. 

“I’m not. I just need you to cuddle me while my body fights off these flu-like symptoms that are unrelated to me being sick.”

Tan rolled his eyes fondly as he lifted Street up slightly and sat in the corner of the couch. He pulled Street against him so that his upper body was resting comfortably against his chest. Chris followed suit and sat on the other end of the couch, pulling Street’s feet into her lap. “You’re very needy when you’re sick,” she joked, rubbing soothing circles into his leg. 

“Shut up,” he whined back, pressing his face into Tan’s neck and closing his eyes. He let out a soft sigh. 

Tan couldn’t help but smile at the adorable sight. “Are you comfortable?” He asked.

“Mm-hmm,” was all they heard in return. 

“We should keep him like this more often,” he heard Chris say. “He’s nice and quiet like this.”

“Tan,” Street whined again. “Chris is being mean.” The two of them just laughed at the pout on his face. Street sighed again and let the sound of his lovers talking softly to each other, as well as the warmth and comfort of having them close, lull him back to sleep.

\---

Street woke to the sound of someone sneezing. He looked up to see Chris sitting on the coffee table with her face in a tissue and Tan nowhere to be found. “Chris?” She startled, turning to face him. “What’s going on? Where’s Victor?” 

Chris took a second to cough into the crook of her elbow before answering. “Your fever started to get worse, so he went out to get some medicine. He should be back soon.” Street opened his mouth to deny being sick again, but Chris beat him to it. “And don’t you dare say you’re not sick again because you got me sick.” She glared playfully at him.

“Sorry,” he grinned sheepishly. “But you know, you kinda had it coming.” 

She raised her eyebrow at him “Seriously?”

“You’ve been teasing me all day about being sick, and now you are too.”

“Yeah, because YOU got me sick.”

Street shrugged and gently grabbed her wrist, pulling her over to join him on the couch. “Karma’s a bitch.” Chris scoffed and lightly smacked his shoulder. “Come here,” Street said. He pulled her down so that he was laying on the couch and she was laying on top of him with her head on his chest. “We can be sick together.” Chris snuggled into his warmth. They were both asleep within minutes. 

\---

Tan walked in ten minutes later to see his partners snuggled up together on the couch. He saw the new blush of fever on Chris’s cheeks and knew he had made the right decision in buying extra Tylenol. When you were in a relationship with multiple people and one person got sick, odds are someone else was going to get sick as well. 

He brought the shopping bag into the kitchen and poured a glass of water for both of them, and brought them into the living room with the pills. He put everything down on the coffee table and reached out to gently shake them awake before stopping. He pulled out his phone and snuck a couple pictures. They were just so adorable! How was he supposed to resist?

After he was satisfied he reached over again and woke them up. They were both unhappy about being disturbed, but lightened up after Tan promised them cuddles if they took their medicine. 

After they swallowed the pills the three of them moved slowly but surely into the bedroom, where there would be room for all three of them to lie down. Tan laid down on his back and pulled Street in to rest against his chest while Chris sprawled out on top of both of them. Tan wrapped his arms around them both as the three once again drifted off to sleep.


End file.
